


You Are My Sunshine

by Haberdasher



Series: Twitch Plays Pokemon [41]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Twitch Plays Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Twitch Plays Platinum, Twitch Plays Pokemon, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunshine falls in love with Solareon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

I was scared when I was first caught.

Napoleon didn’t talk much, he kept making our whole team fight until we collapsed, and he generally seemed to just tolerate us rather than care about us. Just as I started to bond with some of my fellow fighters, they were released, and I worried that I or any other friends I made on the team would be next.

I was scared, and I was lonely. I couldn’t trust my new Trainer, and I was too afraid to make friends with the others on the team, lest I lose them like the others and feel all the more pain for it.

And then  _he_ joined us.

I couldn’t help myself. Against my better judgment, I struck up a friendship with him almost immediately. We talked about everything together. He told me about the Trainer who had abandoned him without a second thought; I told him about the sisters that I had left behind when Napoleon captured me. We rejoiced together every time we beat Gym Leaders and panicked together every time Napoleon came close to releasing our comrades. The others made snarky comments about how we were inseparable, partners in crime, even “partners” in another sense of the word… But I didn’t let their teasing get to me. I had a friend, after all this time, a real friend; why care what others say about it?

I’m not quite sure when I realized that my feelings towards him went beyond mere friendship.

It must have been sometime after he evolved. We started out much the same: small, fluffy, unable to evolve despite our training. But once he evolved, all that changed. He became big, strong, mighty… And I couldn’t help but take in every detail of how his flames danced in the sunlight, how the shadows they produced flickered and flew across the ground. Staring at him for too long made my eyes water, but still I stared, unwilling to glance away for fear of missing another moment of absolute beauty.

It wasn’t long after he evolved that the insults started flying. False Prophet, they called him. But I knew better. My beloved never lied, never so much as minced words when telling others what he thinks. And he never claimed to be a prophet, great and divine and perfect. Indeed, he often poked fun of himself in light-hearted moments and fretted during more serious talks about the possibility that the others might be right, that he should always be doing more to help the team. I was always there to cheer him up when he despaired, and to defend him when others gossiped. And I worried when I heard rumors that he would be the next to be released, and watched wide-eyed every time Napoleon approached that horrible computer, wondering if there was some way that I could follow him if he was forced to leave the team.

The others noticed that I spent all the time I could with him, of course, and they noticed how defensive I became whenever he was insulted or threatened. The suggestions that the two of us belonged together and the rumors that we already were dogged us more and more as time went by. Though it was likely meant as playful mockery, every mention of us being more than friends made my head ache as I desperately tried to imagine a future where their claims were true.

I should have told him.

But I was worried, always worried, worried that it wasn’t the right time, worried that he’d reject me and I’d lose the only friend I had. He was so beautiful, handsome, strong; he was a leader, a fighter, perhaps even the prophet that they all denied. And what was I? Small, weak, nobody special. He was handsome, devastatingly so; I was, at my very best, adorable. Why would he ever choose me? What could I possible have to offer somebody as amazing as him?

As he proved his worth in battle after battle, he lost the insulting moniker of False Prophet and took on a new, more fitting name. He was no longer the False Prophet, but Solareon, the Sun Prophet.

The choice of name made sense. His flames shone as brightly as the sun, and he brought light and warmth and cheer everywhere he went. The sun is the source of all life, and I knew deep in my heart that I could not live without him.

I had a nickname too, two of them in fact: Sunshine and Sparkles. But those contain far less beauty. His name is elegant; mine are, well, cute. It’s hard to fear or respect those going by Sunshine or Sparkles. And my nickname isn’t even about me, not really. What sparkles and shines isn’t me, but the fancy Poke Ball that Napoleon caught me in. I’m so generic, so unspecial, so forgettable, that I don’t have a single trait more distinctive than that of the instrument that caught me.

He is the sun, shining brightly, bringing both life and pain in a single blast. I am not light itself, but mere sparkles and shimmers, and this meager light is not even my own but reflected from elsewhere.

So I made a pact to myself, because I needed some reason to act, some way to reassure myself that the right time had come. I told myself that I would confess everything right after I evolved. Then we would be equals again, at least in one respect, and perhaps that surface similarity would be enough for him to consider me worthy of his love.

But I never got to evolve.

And then, in the Daycare which we so often frequented, the worst happened.

It was Agent 006, the newest member of the team. In hindsight, it should have been obvious. She never joined in the gossip about how Solareon and I were an item, though she was all too willing to spread other rumors. She always pointed out that she was the weakest team member and used that position to appeal to him for help when she was struggling and to suggest that they train together to share their strength. And once or twice, when she was about to collapse from her injuries, I saw her look over at him as her eyes closed, ensuring that he was the last thing she saw as she passed out. But I was too caught up in my own feelings to consider that others might feel the same way.

And he… he clearly cared for her too. Because when we left them together for only a few short minutes, we came back to find that… they had had a child together.

I will forever be grateful to Napoleon for letting the lady who runs the Daycare keep the egg they’d had together. I already had enough trouble looking Agent 006 in the eye after she returned; having to work together with their love child would have been too much to bear.

It wasn’t much later that Napoleon went to sleep and didn’t wake up. Without a Trainer to guide us, there was nothing else for us to do but wander around the house, watch Napoleon for any signs of stirring… and think.

Really, I had no right to be upset about Solareon’s actions. He didn’t know how I felt; he had no reason to turn down love on my account. It was all my fault for not telling him how I feel. I should have told him, consequences be damned. I really should have told him.

Call it self-centered, but I keep wondering if our return to the Daycare, our return to a time just after the incident, had something to do with me, with us. Napoleon’s sleep gave me time to think without the pressure of saving the world clouding my thoughts, at least for a few hours. If only we had reset just a little bit further, so that I could prevent it all before it even began, so that I could be the one at his side instead of her.

I still hear a few whispered rumors from the others about how I like him, about how we would make a cuter couple than those two do. More frequently, they gossip about how scandalous his affair with Ageny 006 was, and though my love for him remains unchanged, I’ve lost the heart to defend him. That’s her job now, not mine. The perfect opportunity I dreamed of never came, and now it’s too late.

He made his choice… didn’t he?


End file.
